


What Did You Call Me?

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning in bed and a couple of choice words. ***NOMINATED FOR THE 2015 SAM AND JACK MULTIMEDIA AWARDS FOR HUMOR*** (Check out all of the nominations at www.samandjackawards.com!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on Gateworld about Jack, Sam, and pet names.

[](http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/iamdkscully/media/2015-fiction-nominee-flair_zpsdxvkmyuz.png.html)  
  


 

“Jack!”  She swatted him with the nearest pillow.

Grabbing it mid-swing, he blocked her shot. “Whaaat?”

“Really?”

“What?”

“You think I didn’t hear that?”

He feigned innocence. “Hear what?”

“Good morning _snookums_.”

He grinned. “Uh-huh.”  

“No, not uh-huh.”

“C’mon,” he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer, ” _Baaaaby_.”

“Uh-uh!”

He put his lips to her ear and drawled, “ _Darrrrlin_ ’?”

She giggled. “Don’t even go there.”

He sighed. “Yes, _Dear_.”

“Puh-lease.”

He kissed her forehead. “ _Honey_?”

“No”

Her cheek. “ _Sweetie_?”

“God no.”

Her neck. ” _Sugar_?”

“Mmmm, that’s…”  She cleared her throat breaking his spell.  “No, no way.”

His hand traced lazy circles on her naked back as she snaked her leg over his thigh and lay her head on his chest. “ _Beautiful_.”

She contentedly mirrored his circles, tracing them through the soft hair on his chest. “Hmmm....”

But before she knew it, his fingers had found her side and he tickled her lightly. “ _Snuggle bunny_!”

She pushed him away again laughing. “Jack!”

He smiled and pulled her back to his chest speaking in a throaty whisper. “ _Carter_.”

“Mmmm.” She melted against him and he lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes.

He kissed her softly. “ _Sam_.”

“ _Jack_.”

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too... _snookums_.”

  
  



End file.
